


Once is Enough

by emmy1024



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmy1024/pseuds/emmy1024





	Once is Enough

Clarke should be used to it by now. After all, when she met Lexa there was warpaint on her face and blood beneath her nails. Still, something about seeing her doing anything other then stretch out under her, safe and warm, made Clarke uneasy. The peace had stretched, unfurling across the nations and while it had gone over better than expected, pockets of violence and rebellion still drew Lexa away for weeks at a time. Clarke would endlessly kill time, drawing and going to explore Polis and learn about Lexa's - their - people, and when Lexa returned there was always something special that first night. Clarke could handle it, or so she told herself.

The AI that was rooted beneath Lexa's skull was created to enhance natural essence. And so, when Lexa won her conclave there had been a collective inquiry. Lexa had been an argumentative child, who would rather spend her days hiking through the woods with Costia than training. Her blood had always run hot in the face of fights, and she loved the power that winning afforded her. Until Clarke, she had never known the strength in surrender. Even now, with a unsteady but hopeful peace nearing its first year, she ached to fight again. Dueling in Polis was not enough for her to feel the rush of dominance. Nor could she get it anywhere near Clarke, with whom she transformed into a puddle of affection. Clarke could - and did - make her squirm with a single digit. She missed the thrill of a good fight and the rush it gave. So, whenever uprisings of a few warmongerers arose, she would often quote her duties as commander and ride off to a satisfying fight. When she returned home, Clarke would be there and warm and ready for her. 

Lexa had looked away. The man who ultimately died at her blade had first sliced a fine slit into her stomach. She was lucky to be alive, and she knew it. 

~~~

'Clarke?' her voice echoed around the room, and the bed that usually held her love on nights like these was empty. She walked to the bathing room, where a tub of steaming water had been drawn. She allowed herself the slightest smile, thinking of the last time she and Clarke had shared a bath. 'Clarke, I'm home......Clarke?'

Suddenly warm hands slipped around behind her. Only one person could sneak up on Lexa, and her scent, heady like summer ale, filled her lungs. She twisted to face her lover, only to be met with tight fingers on her arms. They slowly slid down, over her thin shirt and to her stomach. Heat rushed through Lexa, and despite her worry she itched to have Clarke moved lower. She did, only instead of heat Lexa felt a stab of pain. She was only confused for a moment, before remembering the slice. Clarke had frozen after Lexa had whimpered in pain. Lexa felt oddly desperate to explain, 'It was an accident, niron, I am okay. Just a scratch.' Clarke didn't move her hands, after an eternity seemed to breathe again.

'You don't have to go to settle all of these squabbles. I know you like it. I know it helps you, calms you - whatever. But this has to stop...you could be taken from me for nothing but a rush. Please, Lexa. Stop putting yourself in harm's way. It finds its way to us well enough without you seeking it.' Clarke had spent her speech drawing little circles with her fingertips on Lexa's stomach, just above the point of pain. Now they paused, awaiting a response.

'And who are you to command me, Clarke?' Lexa was rarely this impish. They both knew that if Clarke asked, Lexa would die a thousand times over, would sail to the ends of the Earth and even to the edges of the sky. Lexa would do anything Clarke asked, no matter how absurd or painful. Surely, she could ask guards to take her place on these little missions. Still, Lexa urged to feel her blood rush. She had not been built for peace, but rather molded into it. It was new to her, and old habits die hard.

Clake could provide the necessary motivation. She drug her fingertips along Lexa's sides, feather light across her. Clarke's front was pressed firmly into Lexa's back, the two of them had always snapped well into each other. Clarke leaned forward, and pressed the lightest kiss to where Lexa's neck met her shoulder. Lexa felt like a string on a bow, stretched tightly and alive by the slightest touch. Clarke had allowed her hands to push between Lexa's legs, over her clothes but enough to provide pressure. Lexa had gone nearly 2 weeks without Clarke, and so had gone nearly 2 weeks without release. Clarke kissed her way up Lexa's neck, until she reached her ear. It was then that Clarke sprang her trap,

'We both know that youre the Commander, Lexa. But until you promise me to quit putting yourself in danger, I am not going to please you. And we both know how you feel about pleasing yourself ' Clarke smirked, pleased at how easily Lexa was teetering on the edge. Lexa did not have to debate long.

Her guards really could manage without her.


End file.
